Power source boost systems are frequently used in, for example, aircraft display power supplies to generate voltages greater than the supply voltage for the aircraft. In contemporary aircraft displays, power source boost systems drive strings of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in the backlights of such aircraft displays. One challenge in designing power source boost systems in, for example, aircraft displays is creating a power source boost system that is highly stable over a wide range of input voltages and output loads.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide power source boost systems and methods for producing a substantially constant output voltage in a power source boost system. In addition, it is desirable to provide power source boost systems and methods that produce an output voltage that is not a function of the input voltage and/or the output load. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.